


Held Hostage

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [13]
Category: Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Joke turned into fic, Kid Loki, Loki is adorable, When he is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Frigga was away all weekend at a business conference.  During a break, she decided to call home and little Loki picked it up. Oh boy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Frigga was away all weekend at a business conference. So Odin decided to stay home to look after the children.

 During a break, she decided to call home but found out she was out of balance. So, she made a collect call.

As Odin was busy in the kitchen and Thor was in the bathroom, his four years old son Loki picked up the phone.

“Umm, hello?”

 The boy heard a stranger’s voice say, "We have a Frigga on the line. Will you accept the charges?"

Frantic, he dropped the receiver and came charging outside screaming, "Dad! They’ve got Mom! And they want money!"

**Author's Note:**

> You know I watched the BAFTA but got bored because no hiddles. So I decided to watch something else at the end. I shouldn't have. *Cries in the corner*


End file.
